


Love Hurts

by FluffyHeretic



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: (but yeah its basically pwp lmao), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, not pwp bc the plot is that kazu is fuckin HUGE, so ya its a good ol, this is the REAL kazuaki btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyHeretic/pseuds/FluffyHeretic
Summary: Shuu and Kazuaki have been dating for a little bit, and they're finally about to have sex for the first time. But things might not be so simple, because Shuu is going to get a BIG surprise.





	Love Hurts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selinawen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selinawen/gifts).



> I am not sorry AT ALL.

Shuu didn’t intend for this to get heated, and he was pretty sure Kazuaki didn’t either. They were just enjoying a casual make-out session on the couch, savoring the feeling of their lips sliding together.

Then Shuu adjusted his position to get more comfortable and had to move his hand to rebalance himself. He was too caught up in their kissing to really think about where he was putting it, and it ended up in Kazuaki’s lap… then he realized what he was touching.

He flinched away instinctively. They hadn’t really gone into sexual territory yet, so it was a bit of a shock. Kazuaki pulled away as well, blushing hard and looking slightly panicked. “I-I’m sorry, Iwamine! I can’t help it, I just… I probably should have said something, but I didn’t want to make it awkward…”

“No, it’s…” Shuu blinked as he slowly got over the surprise. “It’s fine. I mean…” He chewed his lip, unable to resist the urge to glance downward. “I don’t really mind.”

“Well, uh…” Kazuaki looked away too. “I don’t… either…” A pause, then, in a particularly daring move for him, he looked back at Shuu shyly. “So…?”

Shuu blinked. Truthfully, he hadn’t thought too much about it. They had been dating for nearly two months and just figuring out how to be in a relationship at all had been enough to keep them both occupied. Not that it had never occurred to him at all before, but it never seemed like the right time and he wouldn’t know how to bring it up anyway.

But why not now? They were already getting a little hot and heavy, Kazuaki was clearly hinting that he was into the idea (even someone as dense as Shuu could tell that) and there was absolutely nothing stopping them… It would be nice, right?

“We…” How was he supposed to say this? He cleared his throat somewhat awkwardly. “We can move to the… bedroom. If you’d like.”

Kazuaki’s blush deepened (Shuu had a feeling he was probably crimson himself) and his eyes lit up. He lifted his hand, hesitated, then took Shuu’s before standing up. “I-If you really want to!”

“I wouldn’t have brought it up if I didn’t want to…” Shuu mumbled as he stood up as well. Then Shuu waited for Kazuaki to lead the way, but Kazuaki didn’t move. Instead he just looked nervous, eyes darting to the bedroom like he was thinking about going but was waiting to see what Shuu would do first. Shuu just sighed and took the initiative to head in, even though it was Kazuaki’s apartment.

Again they both hesitated, until Shuu let go of Kazuaki’s hand and went around to one side of the bed. He climbed on and sat on his knees, and soon after Kazuaki followed suit. Then they just stared at each other, unsure of how to proceed.

“Umm…” Kazuaki anxiously drew shapes in the comforter with his finger. “I guess I should tell you that… I’ve never done this before… obviously.”

Shuu shrugged. “I haven’t either.”

“Oh.” Kazuaki put a lilt in his voice to make it sound like he was surprised, but he clearly wasn’t. “Uh, well, i-it’ll be fine if we just take it easy, right?” His eyes flickered back to Shuu and he offered a small smile. “We can figure it out together.”

Shuu nodded. He agreed with this so far. “Right.”

“Yeah…”

Another moment passed of them sitting there awkwardly.

Shit, they had to actually do something. Shuu shifted. “Let’s… kiss more?”

Kazuaki nodded quickly and leaned in. Shuu didn’t have to think too hard about meeting him - they had kissed plenty before. Hell, they were just doing it. So far it was nothing new.

They shuffled closer to each other. Shuu decided that if they were going to do this, they would have to get a lot more touchy. Maybe even a little risqué. So he put a hand on Kazuaki’s shoulder.

Kazuaki responded by cupping Shuu’s jaw, running his thumb over his cheek. Shuu placed his hand over Kazuaki’s without even really thinking about it, laced their fingers together and squeezed.

This was nice. Very nice. But after a while of it, Shuu was starting to realize they weren’t getting anywhere.

He pulled away. “We should probably start getting undressed. I mean, if we are doing this, then… that will be necessary…”

“Oh, yeah, that makes sense.” Kazuaki pointed meekly at Shuu. “So… do you wanna…?”

Shuu instinctively pointed at himself in a ‘me?’ gesture but quickly put his hand back down because that was stupid. “W-... Well…” He looked down at his shirt and started fiddling with the top button.

Was this really a super good idea, though? What with his… He wasn’t exactly the epitome of sexiness, was he? Even if Kazuaki didn’t mind, it wasn’t exactly a turn-on… And maybe the surprise would kill Kazuaki’s boner too, and the night would be ruined. Maybe Kazuaki would be so put-off that he wouldn’t even want to be in a relationship anymore-

Shuu realized that he had just been sitting there nervously fiddling with the button and looking like a complete idiot. He took a small breath. He wasn’t at all used to feeling so incompetent and it was making things difficult. Not wanting to let the silence go on too much longer, he tried to think of something to say. “Uhh…”

“U-Umm! It’s okay, Iwamine!” Kazuaki reached out and stiffly put his hand on Shuu’s knee. “Would you feel better if I took mine off first?”

Thank god. Shuu didn’t want to let Kazuaki know how much that relieved him because he didn’t want Kazuaki to know that he had been pants-shittingly nervous just then, but it was probably obvious. But he reasoned with himself that Kazuaki was definitely nervous too (everything made him nervous) and so probably wasn’t judging him too hard. “S-Sure.”

Kazuaki nodded and pulled his sweater off.

Shit, wow, that went really fast. Shuu blinked. It was his turn again already? He probably should have been mentally preparing himself or something-

“You don’t have to take off your shirt if you don’t want to,” Kazuaki murmured, eyebrows knitted with concern.

“N-No, I just… I feel like you’ll be surprised is all.”

“It’s okay! I won’t overreact or anything, I promise! If I do, you can be mad at me!”

Kazuaki looked at him with such genuineness that Shuu felt his icy heart melt a little bit. He sighed, then undid the top half of his shirt, pulling it to one side so that Kazuaki would be able to clearly see the burn scars on his right side.

Kazuaki’s eyes widened and he sat back a little bit, but that honestly was a very good reaction compared to what Shuu had been expecting.

“I can… keep the shirt on, if you’d like.”

“N-No! You’re beautiful, Iwamine!”

Kazuaki seemed shocked at having said something so bold. Shuu looked away and focused on the pattern in the comforter as he finished taking the shirt off. Like hell he was going to get emotional now.

So then they were both sitting there shirtless. At least some form of progress was made?

“I guess pants are next,” Kazuaki said after a while.

Shuu didn’t actually feel as nervous about that. He was far from impressive but he wasn’t nearly as self-conscious about it as he was about his scars. Besides, his slacks were definitely starting to get too tight and, well, he was excited to see what Kazuaki had going on under his baggy, unrevealing sweatpants.

He sat back on his ass and got to work on his belt. “Since you went first last time, I suppose it’s only fair that I take the initiative this time.” After tossing his belt off the side of the bed, he stuck his thumbs in the waist of his pants and started shuffling them down, before pausing. “For the sake of speeding up this process a bit… I think I’ll take off everything now. If that sounds like a good plan to you?”

It probably wasn’t possible for Kazuaki’s blush to deepen anymore, but it did anyway. “Uh, actually- I mean, that’s a great idea! But…” He leaned forward a bit. “Can I… take them off for you?”

“Oh, yes. Of course.” Shuu took his hands away as Kazuaki leaned forward and grabbed them instead.

He went to lift his hips to make it easier, and lean back on his elbows at the same time. But he completely overestimated how big the bed was and leaned straight back into open air. He didn’t fall back far enough to fall, but it was a lurch that pulled a small yelp out of him.

When he realized he was not falling off the bed, he looked back up to see Kazuaki looking like he was trying very hard not to laugh. “A-Are you… okay?”

Shuu pushed up his glasses. “Yes, I…” Then he forgot all about his embarrassing moment because he realized his dick was out and in Kazuaki’s hand. “Ah…”

Kazuaki glanced down. “Iwamine, can I… would it be okay if I put my mouth on it? Just to try…”

“S’little fast, huh?” Shuu said quietly because that was all he could think to say. His head was still over the side of the bed and it was making him dizzy, so his first order of business was scooting up. Kazuaki had to shuffle back to make room.

Finally able to think, Shuu bit his lip. Kazuaki’s proposal didn’t sound bad at all, but Shuu wanted to see his dick too. He couldn’t help but feel a little bad that Kazuaki already wanted to go out of his way like this when he himself hadn’t been touched yet. Still…

“Alright, but just a little… You still need to take your pants off.”

Kazuaki nodded. “Just a little,” he repeated, then bent his head down and took Shuu’s head into his mouth.

Shuu’s whole body jerked, and he gripped the sheets to ground himself. Well it wasn’t like he doubted that it would feel good, but… Yeah, it was pretty good. After all, even just this little was more than he’d experienced before.

Kazuaki seemed to experiment, just testing the tip. He turned his head at different angles, hollowed his cheeks, licked and flicked with his tongue - all of it made Shuu’s body tingle with electric shocks. He felt like jelly all of a sudden.

“Is it nice, Iwamine?” Kazuaki looked up from the dick still in his hand.

Shuu squinted back at him, trying to get his bearings. “Y-... Yes.” He squirmed a little, then made to sit up. “I still want to see you, though.”

“You can see me just fine, can’t you?”

Shuu huffed with frustration. “No, your…” He got back onto his knees. “It’s my turn to take your dick out.”

“A-Ah, okay.” Kazuaki leaned back. He didn’t go off the bed.

“I’m gonna suck you off too, okay?” Shuu said as he grabbed Kazuaki’s waistband. He pulled them off all at once. “It’s only f-...”

Silence.

Kazuaki squirmed uncomfortably. “I-Iwamine… are you okay?”

Shuu stared, mouth hanging open, completely dumbfounded. “Wh… wha…” He shook his head, sat back on his ass, and ran a hand through his hair.

“What is it?” Kazuaki’s voice hitched like he was going to cry. “Is something wrong? There’s something wrong with me, isn’t there?”

Shuu shook his head again. “N-Nothing wrong, just…”

“What?”

“Do you really not…” How did Kazuaki not realize? Was he actually not aware that… “Nanaki… you’re, uh… quite hung.” Like a horse.

“I am?”

“You’re… You’re…” Shuu rubbed his eyes. “I actually wouldn’t be surprised if you hold a record.”

Kazuaki shot up straight. “Really?”

Shuu nodded, still staring at the hunk of meat in Kazuaki’s lap. And what a hunk it was. He remembered that this was the dick he was supposed to be having sex with and a shiver rocked his whole body. “I sure picked a good one for a first time,” he muttered to himself.

He took a few deep breaths to gather his courage. “Okay, well… I said I’d suck you off, and… I don’t go back on my word.”

“You don’t have t-“ Kazuaki started to say, but Shuu pushed his shoulder, making him fall back.

“I said that I would, so I am.” Shuu laid down on his stomach between Kazuaki’s legs, propping himself up on his elbows. He grabbed the dick before him by the base, making it sit upright, but it still bent a bit under its own weight. Jesus. It reminded him of biting into a big chunk of cheese, where the taste and texture became so much it was overwhelming. That’s what he was about to do, just get a big ol’ mouthful of monterey jack.

Shuu used his other hand to guide the head into his mouth, wrapping his lips around it. It sure, uh, it sure tasted like flesh alright. A little salty. But not bad.

He supposed he should actually try to… do something. Okay. He started licking at the head with his tongue, and Kazuaki gasped. Cool. Good. Cool cool cool. This wasn’t so bad at all.

Shuu kept licking, Kazuaki writhing and moaning all the while. It sounded really nice, and knowing he was pleasing his boyfriend like this was much more satisfying than Shuu expected. He quickly found himself humping his own erection into the comforter.

Still, nothing was going to get accomplished with this easy crap. Wasn’t the whole idea of a blowjob to get it in your throat? That sounded very difficult and uncomfortable, but Shuu decided it was worth a shot.

He leaned forward and down until he felt the cockhead hit the back of his throat. He let up a little when he felt his gag reflex about to kick in, but he wasn’t going to be defeated so easily. Steeling his nerves, he quickly bent down further.

Just as Kazuaki’s cock entered Shuu’s tight throat (his thrussy - throat pussy - if you will), Kazuaki instinctively bucked his hips up, driving way more of that man meat into Shuu’s esophagus than he was ready for. It was like trying to swallow a five-dollar foot-long whole. That was a thought that shook Shuu to his core, because now that he thought of it, he wasn’t entirely sure that that description wasn’t actually underestimating Kazuaki’s size.

After making an embarrassing gagging noise, Shuu recoiled back so that he was sitting on his knees, hunched over, hand over his mouth.

Kazuaki sat up as well. “Iwamine, I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to, I swear!”

Shuu swallowed, then took a few deep, hacking breaths of sweet, sweet oxygen. They had been parted for so little time, and yet Shuu had missed it so dearly. “N-No, it’s fine… I know you didn’t mean it.”

Kazuaki still looked upset, but he relaxed a little. He hadn’t lost his boner in the slightest. In fact, he only seemed harder, the kinky motherfucker. “Maybe we should do something else.”

“Something else.” Shuu nodded slowly. “Like…”

“Iwamine, do you…” Kazuaki looked away so bashfully it was basically performance art. “Do you want to go… all the way? Tonight?”

Shuu felt like that didn’t have to be a big deal but he still shivered at the idea. Apparently it was kind of a big deal.

He glanced at Kazuaki’s cock.

It was a very big deal.

“I can’t think of a reason not to… Assuming you have lube here, of course.”

Kazuaki nodded. “Yeah, you know… for masturbation…”

Obviously. “Well now it can be for this.” Good. That settled it.

Kazuaki shifted. “Sooo…”

“So?”

“Wh-… Who is gonna… you know…”

Shuu raised his eyebrows.

Kazuaki covered his face in embarrassment. “D-Do you want to top or bottom, Iwamine?”

“Ah.” Of course. That was definitely something that needed to be decided. “Uhh, do you have a preference?”

Kazuaki shook his head, still hiding his face. “B-But… Since I’m so big and all… I don’t want to hurt you, Iwamine! So if you think it’ll be safer if you-”

Shuu squinted. “What does that mean?”

“Well…” Kazuaki was so surprised he removed his hands to look incredulously at Shuu. “I-It doesn’t mean anything. I just don’t want it to be too much for you, you know?”

“Too much-” Shuu looked down at Kazuaki’s monster meat, then back up. He inhaled. “I can take it.”

“Really? Didn’t you say you’ve never had sex before? How would you know if you can take it if you’ve never even-”

“Anyway, it’s decided.” Shuu leaned over and started rifling through Kazuaki’s nightstand drawers. He found the lube quickly enough.

Okay, so he at least knew that the first, vital step was preparation. Or was consent the first step? Consent was probably the first step. So they were on the second step now. But no less vital!

This was something Shuu did have experience in. Not to excessive degrees, but still. It wasn’t exactly complicated. He slathered a whole bunch of lube on his fingers, reached down, and got to work. He felt his body start to heat up and he couldn’t help but bite his lip. This wasn’t anything new but it still felt very good, and this was his first time doing such a thing with someone else watching… It sent chills down his spine, but in a sexy way. He was far too embarrassed to look up and see Kazuaki’s expression, but he hoped he was having a good time…

The silence making Shuu self-conscious, he spoke up again. “S-So how are we going to do this?” He still kept his gaze downwards. “I’m not very strong due to my injuries, so a more passive role would be best for me…”

“That would be nice, Iwamine, but… having an... erection... makes me kind of light-headed? I’m worried that if I try something strenuous, I’ll pass out… That won’t be very sexy.”

“Ah, you’re right, that wouldn’t.” That made sense. There must have been a lot of blood making that dick so stiff. “Well, I can ride you, then… We’ll just take it nice and easy. It’ll be fine.”

“Nice and easy sounds good. I want to take my time with you, Iwamine… This is really special to me.”

Shuu felt his heart do that annoying thing where it pittered with emotions. He sighed inwardly and reminded himself that he was trying to be more honest with Kazuaki. He did value honesty, and they were dating, after all. “... It… istometoo” He instinctively glanced up and when he saw Kazuaki smiling, his heart escalated to pattering. Dammit.

Kazuaki tilted his head at him. “Iwamine, come here…” He pet his thigh invitingly. “You’ve already done so much, let me do some of the work. Please?”

“Oh… Okay.” Shuu removed his fingers and shuffled over until he was kneeling above Kazuaki’s lap, trying not to think about how awkward he felt.

“Um, Iwamine, I need the…”

“Yes, right.” Shuu located the discarded bottle of lube and handed it to Kazuaki. He realized his hands were shaking, but the realization really just kind of amused him. He was fighting so hard to seem cool and collected, but he supposed the nervousness had to show somehow. “I was just… using two fingers, so… Go ahead.”

Kazuaki nodded and slicked up his fingers before reaching underneath Shuu, tentatively following his taint until he got to his target.

The cool touch caused Shuu to barely hold back a gasp. He didn’t think it would be a new sensation because, well, it technically wasn’t. But having someone else do it changed shit up way more than he thought it would. Just the psychological element of not being entirely in control, of knowing that someone was experiencing him in an incredibly intimate way that no one else ever had before… It was exhilarating.

So exhilarating that it was getting him really antsy. “Go on then,” he pressed when Kazuaki hesitated. “I don’t have all the time in the world, much as I would like to.”

So Kazuaki pressed inside, an intense look of concentration in his eyes as if he was taking the test of his life. He probably felt like he was. It was cute.

Kazuaki cringed in on himself like he was embarrassed, but he was smiling. “Aah, when I move my fingers like this, I can feel your heartbeat…”

Shuu was figuring out how to respond when Kazuaki moved his fingers a different way and brushed his prostate, making him gasp.

“It’s going so fast, Iwamine. You might even be more nervous than I am.”

Shuu looked down at Kazuaki’s throbbing length and figured that made a lot of sense.

Speaking of which… “Y-You can go ahead and do three now,” Shuu said.

“You’re sure?” Kazuaki was already relubing, though, clearly starting to lose himself to the enthusiasm.

“I’m going to have to if I want to take you.” Shuu let out a shaky breath as Kazuaki went back to stretching him and he felt himself struggle to adapt to the extra digit. The burn subsided quickly enough but it would take him a few minutes to become completely comfortable again.

He didn’t know what to do with his hands, or his gaze for that matter. So he put his hands on his thighs and screwed his eyes shut. The discomfort was fading fast to be replaced with pleasure, so much so he found himself panting and then promptly made himself stop. He probably looked like some sort of hentai character, how embarrassing.

“You’re so pretty, Iwamine,” Kazuaki murmured.

Shuu was flattered and then thought about how Kazuaki probably read hentai and wasn’t sure how to feel.

He huffed. “Okay, that’s enough of this. If we don’t get to it soon-“ He’d lose his nerve. “I’ll really start getting impatient.”

Kazuaki slid his fingers out. “Oh, okay.” He grabbed the lube and started slicking his dick up. Shuu watched, what little confidence he had left draining rapidly, as Kazuaki used up all the lube that was left just to wet all that surface area.

Shuu snapped out of his thoughts when Kazuaki put a hand on his hip. “Alright, Iwamine… It’s on you now.”

The moment of truth, then. Shuu got up on his knees again, hovering over Kazuaki’s hips, and felt around behind himself to grab Kazuaki’s dick and line up the head.

He felt around but only got shaft. So he sat up a bit higher so he could reach more, but that still wasn’t good enough. A little more? No, he still couldn’t find the head. What the fuck. It was only after sitting up as high as he could and a bit forward that he was able to get Kazuaki’s head to finally line up with his entrance. He thought about how far back down he’d have to go to get it all inside him and wondered if this was a good time to try to find God.

“Okay… H-Here we go.” The moment of truth. He started sitting back and his eyebrows knitted at the pressure, silently willing his body to just relent already, and then finally it slipped inside and pulled a haggard groan out of him that had him blushing wildly with embarrassment.

At least Kazuaki’s eyes were shut as he let out his own, much more dignified moan.

But he wasn’t the one trying to kill himself on a giant dick, so Shuu decided his reaction was justified.

Kazuaki was fittingly girthy for his size, unfortunately. More than three fingers for sure, which made it the thickest thing to have been put up there. As a result he had to stay still like that for a few moments while he adjusted, which thankfully bestowed upon him an excuse to put off his fate a little longer.

How much did he have in so far? Probably only two inches at most… So there was a long way to go. Still, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if he went slowly enough? Kazuaki had said that he wanted to take his time too, so...

A little at a time, then. Shuu lowered himself an inch or two more and stopped again. He heard Kazuaki bite back an impatient whine underneath him and scowled at him. “This is hard enough.”

“I’m hard enough,” he heard Kazuaki mumble. “I’m sorry Iwamine, you just feel so good and I want more…” The blond squirmed. “Does it feel good for you too?”

Shuu realized he had been so caught up in his own mortality that he didn’t really focus on how good it felt. And yeah… Yeah, it did feel good so far. The stretch was becoming less straining and more satisfying and he was looking forward to the fullness of having more in him… to an extent. Past that, well, they’d just have to see what happened.

He tried a bit more, and almost immediately his whole body jerked as that sweet spot in him was hit hard. He instinctively slapped a hand over his mouth but it barely muffled the moan he made, too distracted by the pleasure to even think about being embarrassed. He came up a little and did it again, moaning even louder this time, then again and again.

On a particularly hard and desperate thrust, he came down more he meant to, and had to stop and adjust to the shock of having so much more in him than he was prepared for. It was so much.

He gasped and ran a hand through his bangs. “Am I… almost there?” He couldn’t tell. He must have been close, right? He was so impossibly full already, how could there possibly be more-

“Umm… You’re about halfway, it looks like. Are you okay?”

Shuu felt his blood go cold. Was he okay? No, in fact, he wasn’t sure he would ever recover from this night.

But Iwamine Shuu was no quitter, for better or for dangerously worse. He closed his eyes and did the breathing exercises Hitori told him about once. “I… I can handle it.”

Kazuaki didn’t look like he believed him, but whether for Shuu’s sake or his own, he just nodded and pet Shuu’s thigh comfortingly.

“Just let me stay like this for a bit, alright?” Shuu would need some time before he tried more. For now, he started moving up and down again, trying to be mindful of not going too far while also losing himself to the pleasure. The amount of cock in him was almost overwhelming, but somehow that just made it hotter. There was something so satisfying about being so full. He had made the decision that he was going to take Kazuaki’s length, even despite the sense of impending doom, and so far he was actually doing it. It was a reason to be proud, really. There was truly no challenge Iwamine Shuu couldn’t face.

That didn’t mean it was easy, though. Far from it. Overwhelming stretching of his intestines aside, his legs were starting to ache from keeping him up this long. There was nothing he wanted more than to just sit down against his boyfriend’s hips, but that would mean taking the entire other half of Kazuaki’s monstrous length.

But the ache in his thighs was starting to match the ache in his abdomen. Goddammit, why was he so out of shape? He only meant to stop and relax for a moment, bent over with his shaking hands on Kazuaki’s shoulders for support, and he couldn’t help but give in to the exhaustion and slide down even more. Oh god, it was so much, it was so much, oh god-

He couldn’t take it. Had he finally reached his breaking point? It seemed like it. His legs finally gave out completely and suddenly he felt Kazuaki’s hips underneath him, humping against him desperately and holy shit, holy fuck he was so full he was going to burst, he was sure of it, but it was so… good. He had never been in this kind of pain before but it wasn’t the pain, it was the pleasure, the overwhelming all-encompassing pleasure that filled his head. There was just so much dick inside him, it was all he could feel, like it was his entire being, like he existed solely for the purpose of being this whiny blond’s personal fleshlight. And now, facing his fate head-on, Shuu realized… he was okay with that. If this was how he died, then it was how he was meant to, and there was a peace in that that set his soul to rest in a way it never had before.

He was so out of his mind he was completely uncaring of the way he threw his head back and howled with shameless pleasure as he came, finally reaching nirvana. He was only distantly aware of Kazuaki cumming inside him, but he felt a wave of contentment at the sensation. He had done it. He had really done it.

Shuu slowly let himself fall back until he was flat on his back, all energy having left him. As Kazuaki shakily got up to pull out, Shuu could barely murmur, “Slowly, please.” He was so full with thick cock that it felt like it was going to drag his insides out with it if Kazuaki went too quickly. It felt like it took a full minute before it was finally out, and Shuu let out a shaky breath of relief.

Was Kazuaki speaking to him? Shuu was too out of his head to tell. His glasses were removed, which was fine because his vision had already gone blurry anyway, and then he was being shifted and manipulated like a ragdoll until he was laying the right way on the bed. There was a soft pillow beneath his head, a soft blanket draped over his body, and best of all, he was wrapped in Kazuaki’s soft arms. Shuu let out a small sigh and felt no shame as he snuggled back.

“I love you,” he heard Kazuaki whisper.

In normal circumstances, Shuu was not one to speak honestly about his own feelings. But things like that just seemed so silly now. How could he hold back now, when he had already given himself to Kazuaki so completely? “I love you too.” He felt Kazuaki hold him tighter and smiled.

For the first time in his life, Iwamine Shuu was completely at peace.

 

When Shuu woke again, Kazuaki was not lying with him. The bed he was in was unfamiliar, there was a gentle and yet obnoxious beeping coming from somewhere next to him, and he was hit by the strong smell of antiseptic.

He was in the hospital.

“I-Iwamine! You’re awake!”

Shuu looked up to see Kazuaki sitting next to him, teary-eyed as he clutched the blanket. “I was so scared! You almost died! I almost killed you with my-”

“Don’t say it, please,” Shuu croaked, lifting a hand weakly to rub his eyes.

Kazuaki leaned back in his seat, seeming to have calmed down a little but still sniffling. “I knew that wasn’t a good idea. The doctors weren’t sure if you were going to make it… I really almost lost you.”

Shuu blinked slowly. “... But we’re going to do it again, right?”

Kazuaki looked at him for a moment, then his gaze fell as he sniffled again, wiping his nose on the back of his wrist. However, he sounded less distressed and more accepting as he said, “... Yeah…”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end... You're the real MVP. Comments are appreciated! I love you!


End file.
